Ron's Wedding Redux Edition
by Fuzen Ninja
Summary: Ron's getting married. Kim's happy for him. But, some problems and... predicaments arise when Kim finally meets his fiancee. KIGO Now a collab with PigSlay. Rating may go up in later chapters.
1. Prologue

So, yeah. Decided to re-write this story. Make it a little longer and put in more details.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. KP belongs to Disney. Inspired by 'My Best Friend's Wedding'.

P.S – Remember, this is in an alternate dimension. That means not everything is the same as the actual show.

This fic is now a collab work with me and PigSlay!! =D Two heads has GOT to be better than half, right? XP

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Prologue

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_My name is Kim Possible._

A beautiful young red-headed woman with bright, soulful green eyes and a petite but athletic figure rushed out of the front door of her apartment. She seemed a little panicked.

_I used to be the world's greatest teen hero._

"Keys, keys, keys…" She mumbled as she began to search her bag frantically. "Yes!" She rejoiced as she found said item and locked the door. After making sure the door was securely locked and her keys pocketed, she ran the corner and across the street with amazing speed. Especially since she was wearing two and a half inch heels.

_That is, until I entered adulthood. Now I'm just a regular person, doing regular things…_

As she neared the side of the pavement to cross, a car honked loudly as to tell her that he wouldn't slow down and she shouldn't cross the road. Ignoring him, as time was of the essence, she jumped and did a somersault over the hood of the car with ease. Again, it was simply amazing. Her heels were still intact, after all!

_Well, most of the time, anyway._

"Sorry I'm late!" Kim apologized as she burst into the restaurant. The place was not very crowded like it usually was, but that was okay. There was supposed to be a private party going on, anyway.

_You see, I used to go around the world, fighting villains and all that…_

"KP!! You made it!" A handsome young man with blonde hair, freckles and big ears greeted her. He was wearing a slick gray tuxedo and his hair was combed, and gelled, back. He would've looked debonair what with his attire but the goofy grin plastered on his face just made him Kim's best friend who could clean up well once in a while.

"Sorry, again. I had a little bit of business to take care of." Kim apologized for the second time. They hugged, it was so good to see the other again.

_And Ron here was once my sidekick. We used to hangout everywhere together. The mall, school… Oh, and Bueno Nacho, too. We used to go there A LOT._

"Kim, Kim, Kim…" The young blonde man said in a playfully dismayed manner while shaking his head with a smile as they parted. "You're practically family! Besides, it wouldn't be much of a party if you weren't here!"

"Where is everyone?"

"'Everyone is in the private room, waiting for you. "

"Meaning...?" Kim asked.

"She wants to meet you first before she meets anyone else."

_Me and Ron have been friends since Pre-K. That makes it almost 20 years of friendship. Well, 18 years, anyway. You see, we used to date for a while after our junior prom… but we broke up after a year and a half. It just wasn't working. No fireworks. Not even a sparkle._

"C'mon. It's this way." Ron said as he led the ex-heroine deeper into the restaurant. He was smiling and led her by hand to a room at the back of the restaurant.

_But there weren't any grudges or hard feelings. We both agreed that it just wasn't working and just… stopped. We just stopped dating and started acting like best friends again. We acted like nothing happened because nothing really did happen, anyway._

"Why does she only want to see me, again?"

"Well, you are my best friend, KP." He grinned at her again. "That kinda puts you high in the 'must meet' list."

"O-kay…"

"Anyway, let's go. She's a-waitin'." Ron said lightheartedly.

"Aye aye, mon capiton." Kim joked.

They entered a room further down the hall. "Oh, and Kim," He whispered the next part before they closed in the next few feet left. "Don't take everything she says or does to heart. She can be a bit… impulsive."

"Impulsive? Impulsive, as in...?"

"Impulsive, as in, she'll just say whatever that comes to mind. That, and she's very, eh, free spirited."

"Gotcha." Kim was used to that kind of people. She's met a few in her lifetime.

Ron gave her a look that asked, 'Are you ready?'

Kim nodded to say that she was.

Ron knocked the door four times.

"Come in." A sultry voice answered. Kim actually gulped.

Ron opened the door.

_Little did I know that the day Ron showed me his wife-to-be, my life was going to be turned upside down._

_

* * *

_

I changed the cliffhanger a little. Added about 200 words or so. Didn't change much in this chapter. This is just the prologue, after all.


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions And a Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. KP belongs to Disney. Inspired by 'My Best Friend's Wedding'.

P.S – Remember, this is in an alternate dimension. That means not everything is the same as the actual show.

This fic is now a collab work with me and PigSlay!! =D Two heads has GOT to be better than half, right? XP

* * *

Chapter 1, Introductions and a kiss

* * *

"Why, _hello_, there." The voice greeted as Kim stepped into the room.

"Honey, meet Kim." Ron introduced. "Kim, this is my fiancée, Sheila Katherine Goode."

_I don't know why, but my breath was suddenly taken a way for a when I saw her. _

A tall but still lusciously curvy woman with long and silky raven black hair, beautiful deep jade eyes and porcelain skin stood up from the armchair she was previously sitting on and smiled a welcoming smile. Kim noticed that, although the smile was sincerely warm, the woman's eyes sparkled a little with mischief.

She was wearing a black long, sleeveless dress that hugged at her figure until mid-thigh and ended in a fishtail. The dress left very little to the imagination as each detail of her was assessed by the dress. Her ample bosom, her perfect hourglass figure, those endlessly long legs... Ron, however, was oblivious as always. It was as if she was wearing nothing more than a flannel shirt and jeans. Kim, however, had to summon all of her willpower and strength to stand up straight and not get a nosebleed.

_But at least I didn't drool.... I think._

"Nice to finally meet the great Kim Possible."

Kim broke into a smile. "Please, the pleasure is all mine. Hardly anyone even remembers my teenage days, nowadays. In fact, you're the first person in months to even mention it."

"Ron's told me a lot about you."

Kim beamed. "Really?" Then, her expression faltered. "Sadly, I can't say the same for you." Kim said, sending a glare at Ron.

"Oh, you mean he hasn't said anything about me? Nothing at all?" The woman said as she also followed suit and glared at Ron.

"Heh heh… Umm… Oh! Gee! Look at the time! I have to go now! Sorry, ladies! Guess I'll have to leave you to chat! Have to check up on the staff! Make sure they're worth their salaries and all! Bye!" Ron said quickly as he made a mad dash for the exit.

"He can be such a coward at times." Sheila said, shaking her head in dismay. A smile was on her face, though.

He may be a bit of a goof at times, but he's a reliable and loyal goof.

"True, but there are moments where he can be a real hero." Kim said, defending her best friend.

"Yeah, I know. It was during one of those moments that I met him in the first place."

"Mind if I ask how was it like?"

"You can ask, but who says I'll answer? You should know that us girls hardly ever kiss and tell, Kimmie."

_Kimmie? Well, I guess this is what Ron was talking about… Just speaks her mind..._

"Well, you can't blame a girl for trying."

The dark haired beauty paused a while as if to ponder something. "Yeah.. I guess you really can't." She said after a few seconds. She then walked over to the little sofa. It was small, only meant for two or three people. There were tiny cushions on it, and it looked really comfortable.

"C'mon. Sit down. I won't bite." Sheila said playfully as she invited Kim to sit with her.

"Want a drink?" Sheila offered as the younger adult sat.

"Please and thank you."

"Well, aren't you just a goody-goody?"

"Excuse me?"

"Stop being so formal. Just act like how you usually do. Relax a little." Sheila said as she rummaged through a mini-fridge in a corner, next to a coffee table.

"Uh, okay."

"So, what'll you have?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, what kind of drink do you want?"

"Anything would be good."

"Anything it is." Sheila said as she grabbed two wine glasses and popped the cork off. "I forgot the brand, but it's French. And I can assure you that it's good."

"I don't drink." Sheila poured two half glasses full of the ruby liquid anyway.

"C'mon. At least try one. This' the good stuff. None of the cheap crap they usually give out at parties."

"I wouldn't know… I've never tasted any type of alcohol before, really..."

"You've got to be kidding me! What're you? 12?"

"I am NOT!" And to prove to Sheila that she really meant it, Kim gulped down a whole glass in one swift motion. Sheila just stared in disbelief. "I think I'm going to puke."

_Should've thought that one through. Next thing I knew, I was puking all over the toilet bowl with Sheila holding up my hair._

"You know, I've never really seen anyone do something that stupid before." _Tell me about it._

"I thought it would be-" puke "-sweet."

"Well, sorry to break it to ya, but it's not. You're thinking white wine. Red wine's the bitter one."

"Now-" puke "-you tell me." Kim then got up and walked away from the toilet bowl to rinse her mouth. Seeing as the flavor stubbornly refused to go away so easily, she pressed a tile on the wall. A medicine cupboard appeared as a portion of the wall disappeared.

"What the-" Sheila started, clearly shocked.

"Just in case. Our lives aren't really all that safe, so we have our little hideouts and safe houses here and there." Kim explained as she brushed her teeth and mouth hard.

"Whoa, careful there. You'll make your gum or lips bleed with the way you're scrubbing."

True enough, Kim's gums did start bleeding. "Oh, great. Just great."

"You're really self-destructive, you know that?"

"I don't know why this is happening to me right now. Usually this never happens."

"Riiiight…" Sheila said. Noticing the amount of blood coming out of Kim's mouth, she decided to help. "Here, let me help you." She took some cotton wool out of the cupboard and started dabbing the blood away.

Kim just stood still and let Sheila work. It seemed like she knew what she was doing, so Kim just let her be.

"There, all better…" Sheila said softly.

"Thanks, I-" Kim got cut off by Sheila's lips on hers.

Her lips are so soft… and she tastes so sweet...

To her surprise, she found herself kissing back. Kim wrapped her arms around the other woman's neck as Sheila's went around her waist.

Sheila bit gently at Kim's lower lip, seeking permission to enter. Kim obliged, letting Sheila's tongue slither its way into her mouth. The wandering tongue was met by Kim's very own. Curious to the newcomer, it battled and tasted each other.

While both tongues were pre-occupied, Sheila's hands crawled its way up Kim's shirt, caressing every inch of her body. Kim let out a soft moan of pleasure. Her hand was lost in the sea of black hair. Sheila's mouth trailed down from Kim's lips to her-

"Sheila! You in there?" Ron shouted as he knocked on the restroom door.

Both girls froze. Slowly and cautiously, as if anything faster would cause the destruction of the world, Sheila answered her promised.

"Gimme a minute!"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm gonna go talk to Kim later. Could you mind the store for a sec? I've got Charlie in the kitchen." He said.

"Sure."

"Thanks." He said as he walked away.

The pale woman faced the redhead, who was blushing a scarlet so deep that it would make blood look green and trying very hard not to make eye contact.

"So...." Sheila dragged the word. "Nothing happened?"

Kim nodded furiously as her eyes squeezed shut.

Sheila waited a few seconds. A little awkwardly, she said, "So, um... We gonna release each other or what?"

Kim squeaked as she jumped away from the brunette. They looked at each other for a moment before either did anything. The two of them touched up; combing their hair with their fingers, straightening out their clothes and readjusted their appearances.

Wordlessly and without so much as a glance, Kim left the small room and walked off to find her best friend.


End file.
